Teardrops
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Oneshot song fict. Kelsi's POV. Kelsi and Jason were in love, so Kelsi thought. Now she is faced with him cheating on her, will she take him back in the end? WIll she fake the love they held, or will it still be true?


**Note: **Here is a one shot song fict I wrote with one my favorite songs _Teardrops on my Guitar._ Hope you guys like it! I own nothing

in here except Maria. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Drew looks at me,  
__I fake a smile so he won't see.  
__I want and I needing,  
__Everything that we should be._

I walk down the halls of East High when I saw him. Jason. My boyfriend. I smiled happily and ran to him and tapped him on the

shoulder.

He turned around and smiled huge when he saw it was me, "Hey Kelsi!" He hugged me tightly.

I hug back, "Hey Jason!"

He wrapped an arm around my waist and he continues his conversation with the guys.

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"So anyways…" Chad started.

I giggle lightly.

_I bet she's beautiful,  
__That girl he talks about,  
__And she's got everything,  
__That I have to live without._

A girl walked by and glanced at Jason and smiled, "Hi…" She says lightly, her voice has a hint of a French accent. "Can you please

tell me where room 108 is?"

Jason looked at her, "Yeah, keep going down this hallway make a left, it's the third door on the right…"

"Thank you." She said lightly and walked off.

"Who was….that?" He asked softly.

"I think it's that new foreign exchange student from Paris or France or somewhere like that…" I said softly, not sure of why he was still

watching her walk away.

"Ah…" He said and turned back around and looked at the guys, "Anyways…"

_Drew talks to me,  
__I laugh cause it's so damn funny,  
__And I can't even see,  
__Anyone when he's with me._

After school that day me and Jason were walking to his house, he kept tickling me and making me giggle. I finally stopped once we got

to his house and I glared playfully at him.

"I'm sorry!" He started walking back.

I giggled softly and grabs his hands, pull him to me, and kiss him.

He smiled, I could feel, and returned my kiss.

Suddenly we heard a cough at the font door and I turn around to his father standing there.

I blush.

Jason chuckled, "Sorry dad…" He grabbed my hand and walked inside with me.

I was still blushing when we went up to his room, I looked at him as he tried to find a song on the radio. I smiled because I knew I

would never have to worry about him cheating on me.

_He says he's so in love,  
__He's finally got it right,  
__I wonder if he knows,  
__He's all I think about at night._

"You know what?" He asked me as he gave up with finding a song and put in a CD.

"What?" I asked back, lightly, laying down on his bed.

He walked over and sat on his knees next to me, so I could see him, "I love you…"

I blushed slightly and smiled, "I love you, too." I whisper softly.

He leaned over me, his arm on the other side of my head to support his weight, and kissed me.

I kissed him back.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
__He's the song,  
__In the car,  
__I keep singing,  
__Don't know why I do._

The next I walked into the school. I had woken up a bit late, so I was more tired than usual. I walked slowly down the halls, getting

strange looks from people I knew, and I people I didn't know.

"Oh stop…You cannot be serious…" I heard someone giggle. She had a bit of a French accent…

I turn around and see Jason laughing it up with this girl. I stop dead in my tracks. I get this feeling in my stomach that maybe he wasn't

be true to me or something, but I shook it off and walked up to him, "Hey…" I said softly.

Jason turned and looked at me, "Oh hey Kelsi! This is Maria…"

I nodded my head, "Hi…"

She smiled sweetly at me.

I wanted to kill her for that.

"Oh Kels…um…I can't come over after school I have a project I need to finish…" He said suddenly.

I felt my heart fall into my stomach, but I nodded my head, "Oh…Okay…" I could feel tears starting at my eyes, "Well I gotta get help

on my homework assignment…bye…" I gently kissed his cheek and walked off.

He didn't do anything. He didn't call after me or follow me. Nothing.

I rounded the corner and fell against the wall. What happened to that sweet, shy guy I fell in love with? Ever since I had gotten with

him he…changed. He wanted to kiss me all the time, which I can't really complain about, but he seemed…just…just different…and I

didn't like it.

_Drew walks by me,  
__Can he tell that I can't breath,  
__And there he goes,  
__So perfectly,  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

It's 5th period Chemistry, and I'm so mad. Jason decided to partner up with Maria instead of me.

I sat there angrily doing the lab when he walked up next to me, "Hey…" He said softly.

"Hey…" I say back.

"You okay?" He asked me gently.

I said nothing. I knew if I had I would have said something I regret.

_She better hold him tight,  
__Give him all her love,  
__Look in those beautiful eyes,  
__And know she's lucky,  
__Cause…_

After school I wandered around. I had no where to go except my home, which I knew the second I walked in I'd break down crying.

I pass by the Ice Cream Parlor when I hear a giggle and a chuckle. I look in the door and bite my lip.

Jason was sitting there with Maria, laughing, and while Maria was giggling.

I don't know why I did this, but I walked into the shop and yelled at him, "So this is your project, huh?"

He looked startled to see me, "Babe…I can explain…"

"Save it…" I said softly.

"Babe…" He said pleadingly.

I shook my head and walked out.

He ran after me and grabbed my arm.

I tried to pull away.

"We…I think it…" He started to say, but he hesitated.

I looked up at him, "What?"

"I think maybe we should break up…" He looked away.

I snort and yank my arm away, "Fine…"

With that I walked off.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
__He's the song,  
__In the car,  
__I keep singing,  
__Don't know why I do._

I sat in my room, by my window, crying. I can't believe he would choose a girl he only knew for 2 days over me…I hugged my knees

when my cell phone rang. I answered it slowly, "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Kelsi! I am so sorry!" Sharpay's voice carried through the phone.

"Yeah…" I said softly and hung up. I was not in the mood for talking.

The next day I walked in slowly.

People gave me looks.

Some weird.

Some sad.

Some disgusted.

I didn't care, though. I walked away from them. I let the stares bore into my back. I froze though.

Maria was leaning against the lockers.

Jason had her blocked in.

She was giggled.

He gently kissed her lips.

I look away and close my eyes. I turn around and ran out of the school.

_So I drive home alone,  
__As I turn out the light,  
__I'll put his picture down,  
__And maybe get some sleep tonight._

I kept running until got to my house. I ran inside, ignore my mother's surprised calls. I fall onto my bed and bury my face into my pillow

and sobbed my heart out. I felt something.

Something bad.

Heartbreak.

I slowly moved my head so my cheek was now on my pillow. I looked on my dresser and saw a picture of me and Jason in the park. I

grabbed the picture and threw it at the wall.

It shattered.

I was happy about it.

I wanted no part of his life anymore.

For the rest of that day I went through my room, emptying his presence. I got rid of everything.

Every picture.

Every doll.

Every rose petal I had saved.

It all rested in a box under my bed.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
__He's the song,  
__In the car,  
__I keep singing,  
__Don't know why I do._

The next day I avoided everyone.

In Chemistry class I sat alone and did the lab by myself.

Jason walked by me, "Kelsi…" He said softly. Almost…Shyly.

"What?" I mumble softly, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and placed his hand on mine and walked off.

I close my eyes and let a tear fall. I still loved him. I knew I did, but once he hurts you, who says he won't hurt you again?

_He's the time,  
__Taken up,  
__But there's never enough,  
__And he's all that I need to fall into._

It was now lunch time and I was walking slower than usual. That's when I heard it. The fight.

"Maria!" Jason screamed.

I looked up and saw Maria pinned against the locker, some other guy all over her.

The guy backed off.

Maria looked at him surprised, "Jason…I can…I can explain!"

"No…Save it…I should have never got with you anyways…I still love Kelsi…" He snorted.

Maria opened her mouth to say something, but she walked off with the other guy instead.

I blushed slightly when he said he still loved me. At the same time I knew not to get with him again. I stood frozen to my spot, though.

Did he mean it?

He slowly looked up and looked over at me. His eyes were filled with tears, sadness and fear.

Fear of what though?

I couldn't help but smile softly. I don't know why I did. Maybe because I knew in my heart we were meant to be. I walked off passing

him.

I don't know what he took that smile as but the next thing I knew his arms were around me and he was spinning me around.

I shrieked and looked up at him once he stopped at sat me down.

He looked down at me and smiled softly, his eyes no longer etched with sadness, no longer etched with fear.

I smile back softly. I knew what he was asking me, without having to say. I gently lean up and peck him lightly on the lips.

He seemed threw off guard, but he had kissed back and his smile grew.

As did mine.

I wonder if I have done the right thing, trusting him with my heart, again...Even if I didn't make the right choice...For this moment I'll

fake like I did...But...Maybe I'm really not faking, though...

_Drew looks at me,  
__I fake a smile so he won't see…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Note:** Well, what did you think? I know it's kind of long, but I had ideas! Haha, well I'll try and post something else up when I get the

chance to! Until then! Bye!


End file.
